I'm Back
by SlashA7X
Summary: Après avoir passé 5 ans a l'écart des ring, j'y remonte enfin...


Un petit OS qui m'a prit quand j'ai appris son départ.

**I'm Back**

RAW 29/03

« Tu es près ? » me demanda un officiel « Je le serais toujours » répondis-je confiant

Il me fit un sourire et ouvrit le rideau, mon thème song résonnait dans la salle et d'où j'étais je pouvais entendre les fans crier.

**« Look in my eyes, what do you see ?**

**The cult of personality**

**I know your anger, I know your dreams**

**I've been evertything you want to be»**

5 années, 5 putains d'années que je n'étais pas monté sur un ring de catch, et les fans étaient toujours là pour moi. En faisant mon entrée, je remarquais une gosse de 4 ans qui était en larmes. Je m'approchais d'elle et pris le temps de la serrer dans mes bras puis je lui passai mon t-shirt.

Un peu plus proche du ring, je vis Amber, ma petite puce de 2 ans, notre petite princesse avec April, accompagnée de ma sœur.

« Papa ! »cria-t-elle en me faisant un grand sourire.

Je lui fis un signe de la main et montai sur le ring, je demandais ensuite un micro

La foule scandait « CM Punk is back » ou encore « Welcome CM Punk ».

« Wow. Je vois que le public se rappelle toujours de moi, heureusement. En même temps vous, public de Chicago vous avez toujours été là pour moi ! Et je vous félicite pour endurer Cena ou encore Orton champion pendant des mois…

Et là vous avez un certain Roman Reigns . Alors que des catcheurs comme Dean Ambrose, Cesaro ou encore Solomon Crowe sont là à attendre leur tour alors qu'ils sont beaucoup plus doués ! Je vous sortirais de cet enfer, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Donc si notre cher champion Roman Reigns pouvait venir sur le ring me confronter. Si bien sûr il en a le courage… » M'exclamais-je. Ah les pipebomb que je devais improviser me manquaient beaucoup !

J'avais à peine fini de parler que sa musique résonnait. Comm ans, il arriva encore par les escaliers passant par la foule qui se fut un plaisir chaque fois de lui toucher le corps et de le prendre en photo de beaucoup plus près.

« Personne ne se souvient de toi, détrompe toi » commença le champion

« Roman reigns suck » chante-la foule

« Je crois pas ! » lui dis-je en faisant un grand sourire

« Peut-être… mais quelque chose que tu n'as pas, le titre » déclara Reigns en désignant la ceinture qui était déposée sur son épaule.

« Que dirais-tu de régler ça sur le ring ? Tout de suite ? »demandais-je

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, qu'une musique se déclencha, je fixais l'écran géant et il était écrit « The General manager Renée Young »

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle, en même temps en 5 ans je n'ai pas beaucoup suivi la WWE.

« Punk ce n'est pas parce que tu viens juste de revenir et que tu es un grand catcheur que tu peux choisir les matchs ! Et comme tu as parlé de certains catcheurs y a quelques instants, ça va être un match 4 vs4 ! Toi, Dean Ambrose, Cesaro et Solomon contre le champion Roman Reigns, John Cena, Randy Orton et Corey Graves. »

Le public semblait conquis et la general manager partit. Je fixais de nouveau le titre que Reigns portaient et partis aussi.

Arrivé dans les backstages, je reçois plein de compliments sur le fait que mes pipebombs avaient manqué à beaucoup de personnes et qu'elles étaient toujours très réussite en étant improvisées, ce qui me fit très plaisir.

« Phil ! » cria une voix féminine en me sautant au cou « Tu as été génial ! » me complimenta April

Je lui souris et l'embrassai. Cette femme était juste parfaite et comblait ma vie depuis 5 ans. Entre les nombreuses petites amies que j'ai eues, April est de loin la meilleure, on s'était beaucoup rapproché lors de notre story AJPunk alors que j'étais en couple avec Amy… Avec April s'est allé très vite, le 1er avril 2014 on était fiancés, et deux mois plus tard, en juin on s'est mariés. Contrairement aux autres, dès que je l'ai vu j'ai su que c'était la femme avec qui j'allais passer le restant de ma vie. Et elle est restée très forte quand je suis parti malgré les critiques qu'elle se prenait. Je l'aime.

Je profitais ensuite du temps qu'il me restait avant mon match pour aller parler à quelques catcheurs surtout ceux qui venaient juste d'arriver comme Roderick Strong ou Gregory Iron pour leur donner quelques conseils. En même temps je croisai KENTA, qui était un grand catcheur Indy, même le meilleur au Japon et à qui je dois ma prise de finition le GTS, dans 1 ou 2 ans il sera au même sommet que moi j'ai été en 2010, j'en suis sûr. Je fis le tour du grand bâtiment et je me rappelais de tout, et chaque endroit avait un souvenir particulier, par exemple là, c'était où j'avais fait une promo avec Paul Heyman sur l'Undertaker. J'avais même son urne et en jouant avec je l'avais fait tomber ! Oh et là dans les vestiaires, on avait tourné quelques extraits pour mon DVD ! Ça me faisait si plaisir de revoir tout ça et de me rappeler ces si bons moments…

Bon, il n'était plus le temps pour discuter que je devais aller me préparer pour mon match, je cherchais un casier libre vu que celui que j'avais avant était occupé par Prince Devitt. Pour marquer mon retour j'avais décidé de modifier un peu ma tenue, les étoiles qui ornaient mon slip d'avant ont été remplacé par des éclairs et aussi pour mon t-shirt où sur le dos était écrit « The BITW is back for you » et sur le devant « CM PUNK » avec un assez gros éclair en gros.

« Mr. Punk ça se voit que vous avez perdu l'habitude, dépêchez-vous de vous changer et aller rejoindre vos partenaires qui vous attendent. »

Je me dépêchai donc de ranger mes affaires dans le sac, puis dans le casier et allai les rejoindre.

Nos adversaires étaient déjà sur le ring et ils étaient hués, même le champion.

Je fis mon entrée le premier, suivi de Solomon, d'Ambrose et ensuite de Cesaro, contrairement à nos adversaires on était applaudis. On se mit sur un des coins du ring, et c'était moi qui devais commencer contre Roman Reigns…

Le match aura duré environ 30 min, avec plusieurs tags pour finir sur une victoire de mon équipe sous les applaudissements du public ! Je félicitais mes deux coéquipiers de ce match et parti dans les vestiaires

« Je vous l'avais dit que j'allais revenir » dis-je.

J'étais à peine rentré dans les backstages que j'allais devoir faire une interview !

« CM Punk, quelles sont tes impressions après ton match ? »me demanda Eden « Mes impressions. Sérieusement ? C'est mon premier match depuis 5 ans je ne vais pas dire que c'était bien ! C'était extraordinaire de retrouver surtout ce contact avec les fans et voir qui ne m'a jamais lâché et toujours attendu ! Donc je voudrais juste dire merci à tous mes fans. Maintenant je vais te laisser car je vois voir ma femme et ma fille ! Ah et avant de partir n'oubliez pas : Je suis le meilleur et le seul catcheur au monde » déclarais-je avant de me retirer du cadre de la caméra

Avant de partir j'allais aux vestiaires me changea, signaient des autographes, prirent des photos avec les fans et ensuite me dirigèrent dehors pour aller les rejoindre. Je vis Amber courir et me sauter au cou !

« Papa ! Tu es trop fort tu les as tous démonté ! » s'exclama-t-elle

Je regardais Amber dans les yeux, cette petite ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, je les adore tellement.

« Eh oui ! Et je ferais ça tout le temps ! » Lui répondis-je

April s'approcha de moi et je lui pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes à la voiture avant de rentrer chez nous.

XXXXX

Smackdown 30/03

« Bons punk je n'ai aucun souci à me faire car tu es l'un des meilleurs aux micros mais évites d'improviser comme à RAW ! » m'ordonna Vince

Je fis mon entrée dans la salle bondée, mais stoppai directe mon thème song

« Stop ! » ordonnais-je « bien. C'est beaucoup mieux. » Continuais-je

Je m'étais assis comme lors de ma pipebomb il y a quelques années.

« Il va falloir que je vous dise quelque chose d'important. C'est bientôt Wrestlemania, et comme chaque catcheur je rêve d'avoir une main event. Dans les 8 années qu'où j'avais catcheur ici avant de partir, je ne l'ai jamais eu. Et ce fut une des raisons de mon départ. Mais chut j'en ai déjà trop dit à ce sujet. Reprenons. Cette année j'aurais peut-être ma chance, même si je n'ai pas gagné le Royal Rumble, bien sûr car je n'étais pas là ! Mais je veux une chance au titre. Donc Vince si tu m'entends, écoute-moi un peu pour une fois ! »

Dès que je lâchais le micro, ce fut au tour du boss de parler sur l'écran géant.

« Tu sais Punk, je t'admire. Mais il faut mériter ! Et bien sûr j'ai tout pensé, je vais ressortir une stipulation qu'on n'a pas vue depuis longtemps pour toi ! le Gauntlet match ! Et tes adversaires seront : Randy Orton, Rusev et le champion Intercontinental Sami Zayn ! J'espère que ça va te plaire » déclara-t-il

Je fis un grand sourire au public, content d'avoir eu ce que je voulais.

De retour dans les backstages, a l'abri des caméras.

« Très bonne promo punk, prépares-toi bien pour ton match » me conseilla Vince

J'avais encore un peu de temps pour m'entrainer, je me dirigeai vers la grande salle où le show était diffusé pour regarder le match KENTA- Prince Devitt.

Le match aura duré 20 minutes, et franchement je ne suis pas du tout déçu de ses deux-là, et j'en suis sûr qu'ils vont vite arriver au sommet !

Bon, il faut que je m'échauffe un peu et que je travaille un peu mes articulations avant le match.

« Mr. Punk, Mr. Punk ! C'est à vous ! » M'appela un officiel

Le match est enfin fini, enfin, j'étais plus habitué à catcher 45 min de suite et surtout que Rusev et Sami Zayn sont de très bon catcheurs ! Orton n'en parle pas…

Mais la chose la plus importante c'est que j'ai enfin, enfin mon match de main event pour Wrestlemania ! Je l'aurais attendu longtemps !

XXXXX

Wrestlemania XXXV

Je trépignais d'impatience dans les vestiaires. Le gagnant du Royal Rumble, Dolph Ziggler n'avait pas réussi à triompher face au champion… Et plus l'heure mon match approchait, plus je stressais. Là, il ne reste plus qu'un match avant le mien, celui des divas, donc dans 20 min ça allait être mon tour. J'ajustais une dernière fois mes genouillères et mes cheveux. Je sautillais sur place, et en plus Living Colour devait jouer mon thème song d'entrée en live.

AJ et Becky Lynch venait de rentrer. Putain c'était moi. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Living Colour commençait à jouer. Je fis mon entrée sous les applaudissements et les cris « CM Punk ! » J'en ai tellement rêvé de ce moment et je le vis finalement .

Reigns firent aussi son entrée, le match pouvait enfin commencer.

J'ai mené tous le match. Pour finir sur un GTS. Un tombé de 3. Le thème song qui retentit, mon thème song. Le cri des fans. J'arrivais à peine à y croire, j'ai eu ma main event à Wrestlemania, et en plus je l'avais gagné. Je saisis la ceinture, la mienne maintenant et m'agenouillai. Et une autre surprise, Amber me rejoignit sur le ring en pleurant.

« Papa, tu'es le meilleur ! » me dit-il

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et me mis à pleurer aussi. Je me levai en tenant toujours Amber dans mes bras et rejoignis les vestiaires sous les chants « You are the best »

Arrivés dans les backstages je fis accueillir par tout le monde qui me félicita ! April fut même obligée de me prendre Amber des bras pour remercier tout le monde.

Colt Cabana, mon meilleur ami était même venu exprès me féliciter, il était sûr que j'allais gagner et il ne s'est pas trompé.

Dehors, dans la nuit tenant la main à ma femme et portant ma princesse et ma ceinture. C'était parfait.


End file.
